Benutzer:Katzii/Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep/Kapitel 3
Herzlich willkommen in Kapitel 3. In diesem Kapitel lernen wir Cinderella, eine Prinzessin der Herzen kennen und ihre Welt, den Palast der Träume. Also hinein mit der Vorlage und den Charakter ausgewählt. Dann gehts auch fix weiter mit der Story. Have fun! ^-^ Hintergrund dieser Welt ist der Disney-Film Cinderella aus dem Jahre 1950. Ja, so alt ist der Film schon. Es geht um ein armes Mädchen, dass gerne an einem Ball teilnehmen möchte. Ihre Stiefmutter und die beiden Stiefschwestern gönnen ihr dies jedoch nicht und lassen sie all die Hausarbeit machen. Um ihren Traum erfüllen zu können, erhält sie Unterstützung von Jacques, der Maus und ihrer guten Fee... und von euch! ;P center Kapitel 3: Palast der Träume - Pennys Cinderellas Tanzabend In diesem Kapitel werdet ihr nicht so viele Gegner antreffen, doch solltet ihr trotzdem sehr viel Wert auf Training legen. Das ist immerhin das A und O bei diesem Spiel. Nutzt Orte an denen viele Gegner nacheinander auftauchen und steigert die Stufen eurer Charaktere. Ventus' Abenteuer Sobald ihr den Palast der Träume auswählt und in der Welt landet, seht ihr Cinderella, die von dem Schloss in der Ferne zu schwärmen scheint. Plötzlich kommt ein Mäuserich zur Türe hinein und erzählt ihr, dass jemand in einer Falle gefangen wurde. Das Mädchen eilt diesem tollpatschigen Jemand zur Hilfe... Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber ihr seid dieser Tollpatsch... und entweder ihr wurdet zu heiß gewaschen oder aber ihr habt nicht ausreichend Fruchtzwerge gegessen, denn ihr seid ziemlich... winzig! oO Da Fruchtzwerge nicht beim Wachstum helfen, denke ich, dass ihr bei der Landung in einer überdimensionalen Waschmaschine gelandet seid und dann beim Schleudern entkommen konntet... HA! So war's! (/Ironie aus) Jedenfalls steckt ihr jetzt in einer Falle fest und werdet promt von dem Mädchen gefunden. Als sie euch herausholen will, schüttelt sie den Käfig etwas zu kräftig, sodass ihr euch den Kopf anstoßt und ohnmächtig werdet. D: oh noes! Aber ihr kommt relativ schnell wieder zu euch und werdet frei gelassen. Cinderella denkt zwar ihr seid eine Maus, aber egal... ich mein, was würdet ihr denken, wenn da auf einmal so ein kleiner Mensch in einer Mausefalle vor euch stehen würde?! Der Mäuserich Jacques erklärt euch, dass Cinderella ein liebes Mädchen ist. Außerdem schließt ihr drei Freundschaft und Jacques bietet seine Hilfe an, falls ihr diese benötigt. Kurz darauf hört ihr eine Stimme, die nach Cinderella ruft. Diese erklärt, dass sie zurück an die Hausarbeit muss und verabschiedet sich von euch. Jacques erzählt euch daraufhin, dass Cinderella stets am Arbeiten ist und sich eines Tages mal einen Wunsch erfüllen will, von dem sie schon lange träumt. Ventus erinnert sich an Terra, der auch für seinen Traum gelebt hat. Er fragt Jacques, ob dieser Terra gesehen hat, was der Mäuserich leider verneint. Na gut, dann lasst euch erstmal das Haus von ihm zeigen. Springt doch direkt mal auf die Erhöhung vor euch und ihr könnt einen Heiltrank abgreifen. Folgt Jacques dann in Cinderellas Zimmer und dieser zeigt euch den Palast. Dort findet heute Abend ein Ball statt und Cinderella würde scheinbar gerne dort hingehen. Doch grade, als sie sich ihrem Kleid widmen will, wird erneut nach ihr gerufen. So folgt sie den Rufen und Jacques beschließt zusammen mit Ven das Kleid fertig zu stellen. Na, ob das gut geht? Trotz allem, helft ihr Jacques und erhaltet die Aufgabe die notwendigen Materialien zu finden. Dabei sollt ihr euch aber vor Luzifer, einem bösen Kätzchen, in Acht nehmen. Auf eurer Liste stehen jetzt eine weiße Schleife, weiße Spitze, ein weißer Knopf, rosafarbener Stoff und einen rosafarbenen Faden. Na dann schauen wir doch mal! Bevor wir aber die Sachen direkt einsammeln, öffnen wir mal die Schätze im Zimmer. Dazu lauft ihr zunächst einmal zu Jacques zurück. In der Kiste neben ihm findet ihr die Umgebungskarte. Jetzt durchkämmen wir den Raum gegen den Uhrzeigersinn und finden einen Feuerwerk-Sticker, eine Magieformel (die ihr mit dem roten Wollknäuel erreichen könnt) und eine Betäubungsklinge. Jetzt könnt ihr noch speichern und beim Mogry einkaufen und dann solltet ihr durch das Mauseloch gehen. Ihr landet letztlich wieder in dem Zimmer, in dem ihr zu Beginn in eine Falle getappt seid. Dieses Mal schauen wir uns den Raum im Uhrzeigersinn an. Lauft also als erstes rechts entlang und ihr seht schon bald das rote Wollknäuel. Springt daneben auf die Couch und ihr findet die weiße Spitze. Von dort aus seht ihr sicher schon den rosafarbenen Stoff. Sammelt diesen als nächstes ein und schaut unter dem kleinen Tischchen mal etwas genauer nach. Ihr findet eine Schatzkiste mit einem Eis-Kommando darin. Nehmt nun das Wollknäuel erneut und springt somit auf die Geschenkkartons in der Mitte des Raumes neben der Kommode. Auf einigen Büchern findet ihr die weiße Schleife. Seht ihr, dass dort auf der großen Kommode auch noch etwas weißes liegt? Nutzt den Sprung und verlängert ihn, indem ihr das Sturmlauf-Kommando einsetzt. Wenn ihr schließlich näher dran seid, erkennt ihr, dass es sich um den weißen Knopf handelt, den ihr beschaffen sollt. Also steckt auch diesen ein! Wieder braucht ihr das Wollknäuel. In der Ecke hinter den Kisten befindet sich ein Tischlein mit einer Schatzkiste darauf. Stellt euch am besten neben ein Tischbein und springt hinauf. Dann könnt ihr die Luftpost aus der Kiste nehmen. Eine weitere Kiste wartet auf uns bei den Kartons beim Mauseloch. Auch hier braucht ihr die Wolle als Erhöhung. In der Kiste befindet sich ein Zeitkristall. So, jetzt fehlt eigentlich nur noch der rosafarbene Faden... aber konntet ihr den irgendwo sehen? Ich auch nicht. Aber dafür habe ich auf der Kommode mit dem weißen Knopf darauf ein Mauseloch entdeckt. Das sollten wir uns mal genauer ansehen! Erneut gehen wir auf Schatzjagd. Hier könnt ihr einen Kraftkristall und einen Freudenkristall erhalten. Um jetzt weiter zu kommen, müsst ihr auf den Griff der Gabel springen und euch nach oben schießen. Ihr seht dabei, dass sich direkt am Eingang ein Sticker befindet. Wenn ihr an den rankommen wollt, dann müsst ihr etwas rumprobieren. Nutzt dafür ebenfalls die Gabel und katapultiert euch den Balken hinauf, in dem sie steckt. Dann könnt ihr entweder weiter laufen oder mal auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Raumes schauen. Schräg links seht ihr nämlich ein Spinnennetz mit zwei Schwämmen drin. Diese Schwämme sollen euch dabei helfen zurück zu kommen und den Kraftkristall zu erreichen. Schlagt einfach dagegen. Sobald die Schwämme abgefallen sind, schaut euch um, wo der Track-Sticker sich befindet und springt in diese Richtung. Ihr fallt nun im Idealfall parallel zum Sticker und könnt ihn erreichen, indem ihr mit eurem Schlüsselschwert im richtigen Moment zuschalgt. Das ganze ist etwas tricky, aber machbar! Weiter gehts auf dem Balken und ihr gelangt in einen weiteren Raum. Dort findet ihr einen Heiltrank und ihr könnt durch ein Loch zurück ins Ankleidezimmer gelangen. Aber das benutzen wir jetzt mal nicht, sondern die Gabel, die ganz unten steckt. Sie bringt euch nach ganz oben und ihr gelangt so weiter zu einem Raum, in dem ein weiteres Wollknäuel liegt. Wie kommt das denn durch das kleine Loch? oO Hat Jacques es etwa ab- und wieder aufgewickelt? Lauft an dem Knäuel vorbei, lasst euch fallen und nehmt den Äther aus der Kiste. Dann dreht euch um und ihr seht ein weißes Leuchten. Betretet es und ihr kommt ins ebenfalls ins Ankleidezimmer zurück, jedoch auf höherer Ebene. Lauft nun über das Lineal und ihr gelangt mit einem beherzten Sprung zum rosafarbenen Faden. Sobald ihr diesen eingesammelt habt, kehrt ihr automatisch zu Jacques zurück und er berichtet, dass er noch eine Perle benötigt. Also gehen wir erneut auf die Suche. Begebt euch ins Ankleidezimmer und ihr werdet die Perle auf Anhieb finden... aber nicht nur das... Luzifer ist bei ihr. *schluck* Schleicht euch leise an und krallt euch das Ding! Aber zu spät, der Kater entdeckt euch und ohne die Hilfe von Jacques wärt ihr jetzt Katzenfutter! Doch bei seiner Hilfsaktion gerät der Mäuserich letztlich selbst in Bedrängnis und so entscheidet ihr euch Luzifer eins auszuwischen. Miez, miez... oO ---- 200px|right Boss: ''Luzifer'' HP: 400 Anfällig: - Strategie: Der Kampf kann etwas nervig sein, wenn ihr es auf herkömmliche Weise versucht. Nutzt keine langen Kombos, sondern schlagt ein bis zweimal zu und bereitet euch dann auf einen Block oder ein Ausweichmanöver vor. Lu wird sich das Wohnzimmer zunutze machen und sich ab und an auf eine höhere Postition begeben. Sollte er eine Art Bauchklatscher abliefern, dann wartet bis er auf dem Boden ankommt und schlagt zu. Kurz darauf wird es euch möglich sein seinen Rücken zu erklimmen. Danach müsst ihr eine zufällige Tastenkombination befolgen, damit ihr nicht heruntergeworfen werdet. Anschließend könnt ihr den Rodeoschlag einsetzen und dem Kater somit mal zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hat. Da Lu selbst nicht viel Schaden anrichtet, sollte euch der Kampf nicht schwer fallen. ---- So, dann wollen wir mal das Kleid fertigstellen und es Cinderella zeigen. Die ist natürlich total aus dem Häuschen und bedankt sich bei euch. Anschließend unterhalten sich Ven und Jacques über Träume und so fragt Jacques, was Vens Traum sei. Als er darüber nachdenkt fällt ihm Terra ein, der einst verkündet hat, dass er, Aqua und Ventus denselben Traum haben. So erzählt Ventus dem Mäuserich davon und damit wäre die Welt auch abgeschlossen. Ging doch recht fix oder?! Ihr könnt fortan einen Dimensions-Link zu Cinderella herstellen und erhaltet das Schlüsselschwert Punkt Mitternacht. Außerdem steht euch jetzt noch das Kommandobrett Palast der Träume zur Verfügung. Ihr wundert euch vielleicht, dass wir noch nicht alle Schätze in der Welt abgegriffen haben, aber die hole ich mir später. Einige davon zu erreichen ist nämlich ziemlich tricky. Als nächstes besucht Ventus das Verwunschene Reich, aber das behandeln wir, wie immer, im nächsten Kapitel. See you! :D Terras Abenteuer Willkommen in eurem zweiten Kapitel mit Terra! Gleich nachdem ihr gelandet seid, trefft ihr auf ein weinendes Mädchen in einem zerschlissenen Kleid. Das ist Cinderella und ob ihr es glaubt oder nicht, sie ist auch eine Prinzessin der Herzen, genau wie Aurora. Sie erzählt euch, dass ihre Freunde ihr dabei geholfen haben, das Kleid anzufertigen, jedoch wurde es von ihrer Stiefmutter und deren Töchtern ruiniert. Das arme Mädchen... Ihr versucht ihr Mut zuzusprechen und sagt ihr, dass sie nur ein starkes Herz haben muss, um alles erreichen zu können. Durch ihre Trauer werden jedoch die Unversierten angezogen und ihr habt mal wieder etwas zu tun. Besiegt diese nervigen Viecher und wendet euch dem Mädchen erneut zu. Plötzlich ertönt eine Stimme und erklärt, dass ein starkes Herz nicht alles ausmacht. Kurz darauf erscheint Cinderellas gute Fee und schwingt ihren Zauberstab. Sie verwandelt einen Kürbis in eine Kutsche und gibt Cinderella ein prächtiges Kleid. Das Mädchen erzählt, dass ein Traum wahr geworden ist und die Fee muss ihr leider berichten, dass der Zauber nur bis Mitternacht anhält. Tja, alles hat ein Ende... nur die Wurst hat zwei... Cinderella düst jedenfalls ab und ihr schaut ihr hinterher. Währenddessen fragt ihr euch, wie es möglich ist, dass ihr Herz auf einmal so viel Licht ausstrahlte. Die gute Fee erklärt, dass es daran liegt, dass Cinderella daran glaubt, dass Träume wahr werden können. Dieser Glaube hat ihr Herz erstrahlen lassen. Ihr wollt ihr folgen, um zu sehen, ob ihr auch diesen Glauben erhalten könnt. Na dann mal los! Folgt den Weg bis ihr in den nächsten Bereich gelangt. Dort haltet euch gleich rechts an der Mauer und lauft bis in die Ecke hinein. In der Schatzkiste findet ihr dann ein Gemach-Kommando. Haltet euch danach links und öffnet an dem Tor beim Speicherpunkt die Truhe, um die Umgebungskarte zu bekommen. Rechts neben der großen Treppe findet ihr noch einen Kraftkristall in einer Schatzkiste. Geht danach die Treppe hinauf, wo ihr dann auf Cinderella trefft, die von Unversierten bedrängt wird. Das können wir schließlich nicht zulassen und deswegen greifen wir da mal ganz fix ein. Terra putzt die Gegner aus dem Weg und sagt dem Prinzesschen, dass sie warten soll, bis Terra alle besiegt hat. Sie möchte ihn jedoch begleiten und als er fragt, ob sie keine Angst habe, antwortet sie, dass er schließlich gesagt hat, dass sie stark sein muss. Na gut, dann nehmen wir sie halt mit. Ihr müsst nun einen Korridor entlang laufen, auf dem viele Gegner auftauchen werden. Cinderella wird euch selbstständig folgen, wenn ihr genug Gegner aus dem Weg geräumt habt, jedoch müsst ihr aufpassen, dass sie nicht zu viel Schaden nimmt. Setzt die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste ein, um sie zu schützen und schlagt dann mit der Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste zurück. Sobald ihr am Ende des Raumes angekommen seid, betretet ihr den nächsten, der von Unversierten nur so wimmelt. Aber ihr kennt das Spielchen ja bereits. Sobald ihr am oberen Ende der Treppe angekommen seid, könnt ihr Cinderella ansprechen und das Ziel markieren. Als Belohnung für eure Bodyguard-Dienste erhaltet ihr das Kommando Konterstoß zusammen mit einer Anleitung für Abwehrkommandos und Konter. Sobald ihr anschließend den Ballsaal betretet, bedankt Cinderella sich bei euch und trifft auf den Prinzen. Dieser entführt die holde Schönheit direkt zum Tanz, was jetzt nicht so gut bei Gräfin Tremaine und ihren Töchtern ankommt. She is not amused... oO Anyways... gerade als ihr gehen wollt, bemerkt ihr weitere Unversierte in einer der Logen und sofort macht ihr euch natürlich auf den Weg dorthin. Doch erst einmal sammeln wir die Schätze in der Eingangshalle ein. Gleich rechts neben euch, könnt ihr eine Schatzkiste sehen. Darin befindet sich ein Supertrank. Auf der linken Seite findet ihr einen Lunakristall. Wenn ihr ein Schwertwurf-Kommando erhalten wollt, dann lauft die Treppe hinab und haltet euch rechts. Geht nun nach links und ihr findet einen Heiltrank. Geht nun durch die Tür und ihr werdet sofort den Sticker am oberen Rand des Bildschirms sehen. Dieser hängt leider etwas zu hoch für euch, somit müsst ihr warten und später wieder kommen, wenn ihr höhere Sprünge durchführen könnt. Weiter geht es und im nächsten Raum findet ihr neben einem Speicherpunkt und einem Shop, ein Blitz-Kommando. Rüstet euch ordentlich aus, denn gleich dürft ihr zum Bosskampf antreten. ---- 200px|right Boss: ''Orchestrator'' HP: 400 Anfällig: - Strategie: Der Orchestrator tritt mit mehreren Musikintrumenten auf, die ihn unterstützen. Jedes von ihnen hat 200 HP. Nehmt euch also ein Instrument nach dem anderen vor. Heilt euch rechtzeitig und verwendet eure Kommandos, um schnell einen Gegner nach dem anderen auszuschalten. Weicht außerdem den bevorstehenden Angriffen so gut es geht aus und der Kampf sollte wirklich simpel sein. ---- Sobald der Boss besiegt ist, erhaltet ihr mehr HP und könnt ein weiteres Kommando in euer Deck nehmen. Sehr gut, ihr habt diese Welt fast abgeschlossen. Der Großherzog bedankt sich bei euch und ihr seht, wie der Prinz und Cinderella den Abend weiter genießen. Ihr fragt den Herzog, ob diese Monster schon immer hier ihr Unwesen getrieben haben, worauf dieser antwortet, dass er sich an einen maskierten Jungen erinnern kann, der kurz vor Ankunft dieser Monster die Welt besucht hat. Kurz darauf, hört ihr die Glocke läuten... es ist Mitternacht und Cinderella muss den Ball fluchtartig verlassen. Sie lässt dabei ihren gläsernen Schuh fallen, welchen der Großherzog aufhebt. Als Terra ihr folgt, begegnet er Aqua und erfährt von ihr, dass Ventus ebenfalls das Land des Aufbruchs verlassen hat. Er wollte scheinbar nach Terra suchen. Euch fällt ein, dass er euch noch etwas sagen wollte, bevor ihr verschwunden seid und ihr vermutet, dass das der Grund für Vens Abreise ist. Als Aqua nach Meister Xehanort fragt, erklärt ihr ihr, dass er scheinbar auf der Suche nach reinen Herzen voller Licht ist. Während ihr nun aufbrechen wollt zur nächsten Welt, wird Aqua nach weiteren Hinweisen suchen. Ihr ratet eurer Partnerin, den Prinzen im Ballsaal zu fragen. Außerdem erzählt ihr Aqua noch, dass ihr jetzt stärker an Träume glauben könnt und das verdankt ihr nur Cinderella. Jetzt, wo ihr die Welt endgültig verlassen habt, könnt ihr einen Dimensions-Link zu Cinderella aufbauen und ihr erhaltet das Schlüsselschwert Punkt Mitternacht. Sobald ihr euch auf der Weltkarte befindet, wird euch angezeigt, dass ihr jetzt auch auf dem Kommandobrett Palast der Träume spielen könnt. Bevor wir jetzt die nächste Welt aufsuchen, könnt ihr nochmal die Loge besuchen, von der aus der Bosskampf gestartet ist und dort findet ihr in einer Schatztruhe einen Zeitkristall. Außerdem findet ihr vor dem Palast , wo Cinderella erst von den Unversierten attackiert wurde eine Schatztruhe mit einem Energiekristall. Lauft anschließend zurück zu der Stelle, an der ihr Cinderella getroffen habt. Dort werdet ihr bemerken, dass es noch einen Weg gibt, der zu einem Haus im Wald führt. Im hinteren Teil des Bereiches stoßt ihr auf einen Leitkegel-Sticker und ein Multifunktionskommando namens Donnerwetter. So, damit wäre in diesem Kapitel erstmal alles erledigt. Wir sehen uns im nächsten! ;D ---- Merkliste: * Für den Sticker im Verwunschenen Reich wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. * Für den Sticker im Palast der Träume wird das Sportsfreund-Kommando benötigt. ---- Aquas Abenteuer Sobald ihr die Welt betreten habt, läuft ein Mädchen in Eile an euch vorbei und trefft ihr auf Terra. Ihr erzählt ihm, dass Ventus ihm gefolgt ist und plötzlich fällt ihm ein, dass euer kleiner Freund noch mit ihm reden wollte, bevor er sich auf die Reise begeben hat. Naja, keine Zeit für Vorwürfe. Back to business! Terra erklärt euch, dass Meister Xehanort scheinbar auf der Suche nach Herzen, erfüllt von reinem Licht, ist. Klingt ja gut und schön, aber ist das wirklich alles? Ihr entscheidet euch nach weiteren Hinweisen zu suchen und erhaltet von Terra den Tipp, den Prinzen im Ballsaal zu befragen. Abschließend fragt er euch, ob ihr auch noch denselben Traum habt?! Ihr bejaht das und er erzählt euch von Cinderella. Terra hat ihr scheinbar eine Menge zu verdanken, denn er glaubt nun, dass sein Glaube ihm helfen wird, die Dunkelheit in sich zu vertreiben. Danach verschwindet euer Freund und ihr könnt eure Spielfigur wieder frei steuern. Jetzt heißt es erstmal Schätze absammeln in der großen Eingangshalle. Haltet euch zunächst links und ihr findet eine Truhe mit einem Zeitkristall darin. Lauft nun nach rechts und ihr findet eine weitere Truhe, die das Kommando Barrieresturz enthält. Dieses könnt ihr im Menü Kommandodecks als Kampfkommando ausrüsten, wenn ihr mögt. Steigt nun die große Treppe hinauf und sammelt die goldene Krone ein, die sich am Ende der Treppe befindet. Diese Symbole kennzeichnen Sticker, die ihr im Menü Berichte in euer Stickeralbum mittels der Stickerverwaltung einkleben könnt. Sie alle haben eine festgelegte Punktzahl. Wenn ihr eine bestimmte Gesamtpunktzahl erzielt, erhaltet ihr eine Belohnung. Der Sticker, den ihr hier einsammeln könnt, heißt Feuerwerk-Sticker. Begutachtet nun den linken Flügel der Treppe und ihr findet eine weitere Schatzkiste. In ihr befindet sich ein Heiltrank, der sich ebenfalls über das Menü Kommandodecks als Kampfkommando ausrüsten lässt. Sammelt nun noch im rechten Flügel oberhalb der Treppe das Item Donnerwetter ein. Dies ist ein Multifokuskommando für Aqua. Auch das könnt ihr im Menü Kommandodecks auswählen. Standardmäßig steht dort zunächst noch Seifenblasen. Folgt nun weiter dem Weg und ihr trefft im Ballsaal auf die Stiefmutter und -schwestern von Cinderella. Als sie an euch vorbei gehen, fühlt ihr eine seltsame Präsenz... oder habt ihr euch das nur eingebildet? Ihr fragt den Großherzog, wer diese Damen waren und bekommt eine passende Auskunft. Plötzlich kommt der Prinz angedackelt und freut sich darüber, dass ihr zurückgekommen seid. oO What? Habt ihr diese Pappnase schonmal gesehen? Heimliche Brieffreunde, wie? Soso. *notier* Der Prinz sieht ein, dass es sich um eine Verwechslung handelt und entschuldigt sich in aller Form bei euch. Tja, Pech meine Lieben! ;P Der Diener erwähnt, dass er einen gläsernen Schuh auf den Treppen gefunden hat und dass eine bezaubernde junge Dame ihn verloren hat. Mooooment! Haben wir nicht eine junge Dame davonflitzen sehen? Spielen wir hier jetzt "die Braut, die sich nicht traut", oder was?! Jedenfalls will der Großherzog nun nach der Dame suchen, der der Schuh gehört. Der König hat befohlen, dass diese im ganzen Land gesucht werden soll, da es endlich jemanden gibt, den der Prinz heiraten will. Und seine Suche will er bei Cinderellas Stiefmutter starten. Au Backe, da ist der Ärger doch schon vorprogrammiert. Aber ihr schaut euch die Sache trotzdem mal an. Nach dem Gespräch erhaltet ihr die Umgebungskarte des Palastes der Träume. Fortan wird euch die Karte angezeigt und ihr könnt euch leichter orientieren. Lauft nun zurück zur Treppenhalle und ihr werdet den ersten Unversierten begegnen. Besiegt sie ruhig alle, denn umso schneller steigt ihr im Level auf. Benutzt anschließend die große Tür und ihr gelangt zu einem Korridor. Lauft ihn bis zum Ende entlang und sammelt unterwegs weiter Erfahrung. Ihr gelangt schließlich in den Innenhof des Palastes, wo noch mehr Gegner auf euch warten und es auch wieder Schätze zu sammeln gibt. Links an der hinteren Ecke der Mauer steht eine Truhe mit einem Heiltrank und auf der rechten Seite direkt neben der Treppe und auf Höhe des Speicherpunktes enthalten die Truhen einen Supertrank und einen Gemach-Zauber. Wenn ihr an den Seifenblasen-Sticker neben dem Speicherpunkt herankommen wollt, dann springt in die Luft und schlagt anschließend im Sprung mit eurem Schlüsselschwert. Das gibt euch einen kleinen Auftrieb und ihr gelangt etwas höher. Ein kleiner Tipp: Aqua ist ein Charakter, der gerade zu Beginn des Spiels viel Training braucht, also schaut lieber, wie euch die Gegner in dem Gebiet zu schaffen machen, bevor ihr später einem Bossgegner gegenübersteht und dann ewig an diesem scheitert. Nutzt vor allem Aquas Magie, denn darauf ist die Liebe ja schließlich spezialisiert. Lauft nun durch das Wäldchen. Ihr werdet einige Gegner antreffen, aber wenn ihr mit Aqua etwas trainiert habt und ihre Kommandos so langsam beherrscht, dann solltet ihr das schon ganz gut packen. Kurz vor dem Ausgang des Wäldchens steht noch eine große blaue Truhe, wobei es sich um ein Monster namens Schatzspinner handelt. Den Final Fantasy-Kennern wird der Name Mimik etwas sagen. Im Prinzip handelt es sich um das gleiche Prinzip, ein Monster das euch attackiert, sobald ihr die vermeintliche Schatztruhe öffnen wollt. Folgt anschließend dem Weg und ihr gelangt zum Anwesen von Cinderellas Stiefmutter. Dort findet ihr zunächst einen Speicherpunkt und einen Shop vor. Kauft euch bei Bedarf Heiltränke oder andere Kommandos, die ihr gerne nutzen möchtet. Wenn ihr das erledigt habt, dann lauft hinter das Anwesen und öffnet die Truhe. Ihr erhaltet eine Magieformel, mit der ihr in der Kommandofusion Magiekommandos herstellen könnt. Begebt euch nun zum Haupteingang und eine Szene beginnt. Ihr erfahrt, dass der Großherzog bereits bei der Stiefmutter ist, welche lediglich ihre beiden Töchter vorstellt. Aqua spürt derweil die Dunkelheit, die von dem Inneren des Anwesens ausgeht. Als ihr euer Schlüsselschwert zückt und gerade ein bisschen aufräumen wollt, hält euch eine Stimme davon ab. Sie rät euch davon ab die Dunkelheit mit Licht zu bekämpfen. Vor euch erscheint in einem strahlenden Schimmer ... eine alte Dame... oO sehen Feen nicht sonst etwas... naja... hübscher und jünger aus?! Also nicht, dass ich keinen Respekt vor dem Alter hätte oder so... *husthusthust* Die Dame stellt sich als Cinderellas gute Fee vor und erklärt, dass sie Leuten behilflich ist, die daran glauben, dass Träume wahr werden... aaaaah ja! Ihr fragt mal ganz dezent nach, warum ihr die Dunkelheit nicht mit Licht bekämpfen sollt und bekommt zur Antwort, dass starkes Licht einen dunklen Schatten hervorruft. Sie erklärt, dass die Gräfin und ihre beiden Töchter vor Neid auf Cinderella nur so strotzen. Ihre Anmut und Schönheit bilden das Licht und der Neid und die Missgunst der anderen drei Tussen bildet das Pendant, Dunkelheit. Also muss es immer beides geben. Ohne Licht keine Dunkelheit und ohne Dunkelheit kein Licht. Always keep that in mind! Um also Cinderellas Licht vor dem Erlöschen zu bewahren, sollt ihr ihrem Freund Jacques helfen. Sie bietet euch dafür ihren magischen Dienste an. Ihr erhaltet noch einmal die Gelegenheit euch vorzubereiten und könnt die Fee danach ansprechen, um fortzufahren. Die Fee verwandelt euch nun und ihr schrumpft. Außerdem bringt sie euch so ins Innere des Hauses und ihr trefft auch prompt auf Jacques. Der kleine Mäuserich erzählt euch, dass er Cinderelli (oO) retten will und ihr bietet eure Hilfe an. Als er euer Schlüsselschwert sieht, erzählt er, dass es dem von Ven ähnelt. Also war der auch schon vor uns hier. Man, ihr habt euch bei Meister Eraqus echt festgequatscht, was? Ventus hat Cinderella scheinbar dabei geholfen ihr Kleid fertig zu stellen. Aber nun sucht er nach einem anderen Freund. Hm... dann muss Ventus ja noch vor Terra hier gewesen sein. Also seid ihr mal wieder Bummelletzter! Während ihr miteinander über Ven geredet habt, hört ihr die Stimmen der anderen Damen und des Dieners. Scheinbar kommt das erste Mädchen nicht so recht in den Schuh hinein. Ihr habt nicht viel Zeit, also husch husch jetzt! Doch die Unversierten belagern das Haus und somit habt ihr nun ein kleines Hindernis. Eure Aufgabe besteht darin Jacques zum Mäuseloch zu eskortieren. Nutzt die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste, um ihn zu schützen und die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste, um die Gegner gewohnt zu attackieren. Sollte die angezeigte Schadensleiste von Jacques komplett gefüllt sein, so müsst ihr diese Aufgabe von vorne beginnen. Wenn ihr am Zeil seid, drückt erneut die Datei:X-Knopf.png-Taste, um die Mission zu beenden. Sollte relativ leicht sein, oder hattet ihr damit jetzt Probleme? oO Jacques bedankt sich herzlich bei euch und rennt mit dem Schlüssel zur Tür, um diese für Cinderella zu öffnen. Ihr beobachtet derweil, dass der Großherzog scheinbar niemanden gefunden hat, dessen Fuß genau in den Schuh passt. Als Aqua ihn daran hindern will, das Haus zu verlassen, ohne Cinderella gesehen zu haben, nimmt sie plötzlich ihre normale Größe an und wird von allen ungläubig betrachtet. Sie bittet den Großherzog den Schuh auch mal anprobieren zu dürfen. Dieser zweifelt zunächst und argumentiert damit, dass sie bereits im Palast war und der Prinz nicht nach ihr sucht. Dabei entgegnet sie, dass sie trotz allem ein Mädchen ist und daher auch eine Chance bekommen sollte, den Schuh anzuprobieren. Die Gräfin versucht derweil euch etwas Böses zu unterstellen und den Großherzog fortzuschicken. Dieser gibt euch jedoch eine Chance, da er weiß, dass ihr ein braves Mädchen seid. Als er euch den Schuh übergibt, meldet sich Cinderella zu Wort und bittet um eine Anprobe. Die Gräfin versucht erneut seine Exzellenz abzuweisen und erklärt ihm, dass sie ein unnützes Ding sei. Doch zum Glück hält er sich an seine Befehle, dass jedes Mädchen den Schuh anprobieren soll. Da ihr dieses unpraktische Schuhwerk eh nicht anprobieren wolltet, gebt ihr es ganz freiwillig weiter. Als gerade niemand weiter zuhört, bedankt ihr euch, dass Cinderella Terra gezeigt hat, wie wichtig Träume sind. Kurz bevor der Großherzog bei Cinderella ist, sorgt die Stiefmutter dafür, dass er stolpert und so den gläsernen Schuh fallen lässt. Dieser zerbricht in tausend kleine Glasstücke und der Diener ist zutiefst deprimiert darüber. Doch Cinderella wäre keine Prinzessin der Herzen, wie Kingdom Hearts I-Spieler wissen, wenn sie nicht einen Plan B im petto hätte. *hände reib* Sie holt einfach den zweiten gläsernen Schuh heraus, der ihr geblieben ist. Als der Großherzog ihn anpasst, sitzt der Schuh perfekt an ihrem Fuß und der Herr weist sie an, ihn zum Prinzen zu begleiten. Aber die Gräfin ist ... naja... sagen wir: not amused?! Sie scheint ebenfalls noch einen Plan B zu haben. oO Vor dem Anwesen wollt ihr gerade eurer Wege ziehen, als ihr einen Schrei hört. Der Diener tritt den Rückzug an und erzählt euch, dass Cinderella von einem Monster im Wald attackiert wird. Nun solltet ihr noch einmal speichern . Stockt außerdem eure Heiltränke auf, vergesst jedoch nicht sie auszurüsten. Wenn ihr vorbereitet seid, dann lauft in Richtung des Wäldchens. ---- 200px|right Boss: ''Horrorkutsche'' HP: 250 Anfällig: - Strategie: Es gibt in diesem Kampf eigentlich nur eine hilfreiche Strategie: Blocken und Angriff! Nutzt dazu die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste und schlagt zu, sobald der Gegner auf dem Rücken liegt. Behaltet diese Strategie bei und ihr werdet den Kampf gut überstehen. Die meisten Angriffe des Gegners können nämlich geblockt werden. Doch seht euch vor, denn ab und an lässt der Gegner einige Unversierte erscheinen, die euch ebenfalls bearbeiten. Schaltet diese aus und ihr habt wieder freie Bahn. Falls der Gegner versucht euch einzusaugen, dann benutzt ebenfalls die Datei:Viereck-Knopf.png-Taste und schlagt ein Rad, um dem Sog zu entkommen. Der Kampf ist wirklich einfach, wenn ihr wisst wie es geht. Habt ihr jedoch vorher trainiert, kommt es euch nur zugute, da eure Abwehr und evtl. euer Angriffswert sich dadurch erhöht haben. ---- Nach dem Kampf schauen wir sofort bei unseren Korrenspondenten im Studio Palast der Träume vorbei. Der Prinz erwartet schon voller Ungeduld die Gäste und da kommen sie rein und es ist ein Tooooooooor eine Prinzessiiiiiin! ...oO ...Warum guckt ihr mich so an? Was habt ihr denn gedacht, wer sie ist??? Der Prinz und sie fallen sich in einer herzzerreißenden Szene in die Arme... Liebe muss schön sein. Kurz darauf taucht die gute Fee auf und ihr denkt nocheinmal über die Sache mit der Dunkelheit nach. Schließlich hat Meister Eraqus euch gelehrt, dass die Dunkelheit bekämpft werden müsse. Doch ohne Licht? Wie soll das gehen? Die gute Fee kennt zwar die Antwort, verrät sie euch aber nicht. Ääääääääääätsch! :P Aber sie meint, wenn ihr an Erfahrung reicher seid, werdet ihr die Antwort selbst herausfinden. Und somit endet unser Besuch im Palast der Träume. Ihr erhaltet noch die Möglichkeit einen Dimensions-Link zu Cinderella herzustellen und außerdem dürft ihr das Schlüsselschwert Punkt Mitternacht euer Eigen nennen. Sobald ihr euch auf der Weltkarte befindet, dürft ihr fortan auf dem Kommandobrett Palast der Träume spielen. Bevor ihr nun die nächste Welt erkundet, fliegt zurück zum Land des Aufbruchs. Dort gibt es noch einige Schätze abzusahnen. Startet beim Berggipfel und arbeitet euch dann langsam zum Vorgarten vor. Ihr findet einen Zeitkristall, einen Leuchtkristall, einen Supertrank und ein Fesseln-Kommando. Anschließend gehts zurück zur Weltkarte. Wir sehen uns im nächsten Kapitel wieder und besuchen dann den Zwergenwald. Bis dann, ihr Lieben! ^-^